In the Light of the Night
by throughmusicthesoulsoars
Summary: Christine wants to go to the opera house's annual Masquerade Ball, and Erik obliges- anything for his dear wife. But things start to take a turn when Erik's temper flares.


**I'm not sure if I should put this as M-rated, but it isn't descriptive and skips over the whole smutty part, so I hope it's ok as a T. Enjoy, and please review! :D**

Christine searched the dance floor, looking for someone in particular. She tried to discern who was who, but the elaborate masquerade masks made that a much harder task. Sighing, she leaned against the wall in her quiet corner of the room. He had said he would be here, but so far there was no sign of him...

The young soprano was shaken out of her thoughtfulness when a strong hand grazed hers. Turning to face the person, her face lit up. "Erik!" she said softly as she took his hand in hers and gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

He looked very uncomfortable amongst the large crowd, even though his usual mask blended in this time. He felt his breath catch in his throat and almost stop as he took in the sight that was Christine. Her soft, chocolate ringlets were pulled loosely up and a few fell onto her pale shoulders. Dark, navy blue sleeves fell graciously around her shoulders. "Christine..." he started breathlessly before capturing her lips with his.

Their kiss lingered for a few moments before she gently pushed him away. A soft blush crept onto her cheeks. "Erik... th-they might see... not here..."

He pulled back from her as if stung. "I... please forgive me, Christine. I wasn't thinking", he stammered nervously as his gaze fell to the ground; anywhere but looking into those shining, clear eyes—the ones that tempted him so...

"Oh my angel, no, it's not you. It's just... Raoul already asked me before you arrived if I wanted to dance with him. Multiple times, actually", she finally confessed.

This brought a furious growl within Erik. "I _must _do something about that boy! How dare he even _approach _my wife". His fists clenched by his sides until Christine brought her soft fingers to close around his.

"Please don't. And besides..." she trailed off, remembering how she had promised herself to not tell him quite yet. Not here.

"Besides what?" His piercing yellow eyes met hers, questioning and suspicious.

"Oh, nothing. I'll tell you later. Shall we dance?" Erik raised an eyebrow at this request but finally consented, leading his wife onto the dance floor.

Colorful swirls of fabric flew around them as he protectively wrapped his arms around her waist, holding Christine close and eying everyone else carefully and cautiously.

As the couple waltzed together, Christine saw the frown on Erik's face. "Angel, what's wrong?" she asked softly, cupping his cheek with her hand and bringing his gaze to meet hers again.

He shook his head slowly. "These people wearing masks... as if _they _had something to hide!" He continued to watch the people around them angrily. Christine stopped dancing at this, causing Erik to accidentally step on her foot. He mumbles an embarrassed apology, but she hadn't even seemed to notice. He looked at her, worried he had said something wrong when he saw crystal tears pouring out of the corner of her eyes.

"My Christine... did I say something wrong?" He silently cursed himself for making the most beautiful woman in the world cry. She shook her head as Erik felt the curious stares of a few people around them, probably already planning the rumors they would spread about the chorus girl and her mysterious dance partner. Taking her arm, he swiftly led her away from prying eyes and to the opera house's rooftop, the lights of Paris shining below them.

"I'm so sorry, Erik. I didn't realize... I thought it would be fun to dance with you... just something different..." She harshly brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Christine. What are you talking about?" he asked her gently, worried about her sudden outburst.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself. I-I had forgotten that you..." she trailed off, looking at him uncertainly.

His eyes narrowed. "You forgot what? That I wasn't normal, not fit to live in human society? Because I'm a monster?" He approached her, almost as if he was going to slap her. At the last moment, he turned away, starting back inside.

Christine let out a small, pitiful sob. "No, please, Erik. Please don't get mad... I... not with the baby coming along!" She gasped when she realized what she had said and backed into a statue, praying he hadn't heard her say that.

Unfortunately, it seemed to be the part about the child that stood out the most to him. "Wh-what did you say, Christine?" A glint in his eyes that she didn't recognize formed.

"N-Nothing, Angel..." Her eyes cautiously met his. This had to be the worst time for that to slip—he was angry again, she was sure of it.

"Do not lie to me. You said something... about a _child_?" He gently took her shaking hands in his.

She nodded ever so slightly, keeping her gaze fixed under the floor. "Yes, Erik. O-Our child. We're going to have a baby".

His eyes widened, almost not believing it. How could he, an abomination to mankind, ever be capable in helping produce a _child_?! "You mean...?" His hand slid to her still-flat belly and she smiled slightly.

Erik shut his eyes tightly. "Christine, my love. Please forgive me... you're carrying our child and I _yelled _at you. I am filth, my angel. Filth!" A single tear slipped from his eye. He should be lucky Christine could bear the sight of him, let alone be his wife and now... having their child.

She pulled him into her arms, holding him close. "Oh no, Erik. Please don't say that—I love you so very much no matter what, you should know that by now".

Instead of replying, he took her face in his hands and pressing a deep kiss to her lips. His Christine... bearing their child. He could hardly think of it.

Christine was curled up in Erik's grand swan bed and heard her husband's soft peaceful breathing beside her. She stretched delicately, her pale limbs reflecting in the soft glow of a single candle. She shivered as the blanket slipped from her bare body and quickly covered herself again.

Placing a soft kiss on Erik's cheek, she laid back down to recall the events of last night. Erik had been worried about hurting the baby, but Christine had assured her it was fine and he had taken her right there on the roof. Instead of going back to the masquerade ball, they had come back here until passion filled them once more.

The young wife stared into space when she felt a soft kiss on the side of her neck. She smiled up at Erik, who was barely awake. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his bare, muscular chest. They soon fell asleep again; a happy husband and wife that were expecting their first child.


End file.
